


Worried

by EndlessRainOfWords



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Platonic Relationships, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessRainOfWords/pseuds/EndlessRainOfWords
Summary: The prompt: "You scared the shit out of me.” with platonic MoxietyI love writing platonic Moxiety but I usually write it as a background relationship, so this didn’t turn out quite the way I wanted but I hope you like it.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Worried

9.34 PM

Virgil: hey 

Virgil: are you coming home tonight

Virgil: ?

Patton and Virgil had been best friends since college and started living together about 3 months ago. They had a pretty good dynamic as roommates. Virgil cleaned, Patton took care of groceries and cooking, they did most other things in turns.

Tonight, Patton went on a date with a guy he had been seeing for a couple of weeks. Virgil couldn’t even remember his name. He had been really busy with work and couldn’t find the time to even chat with Patton recently.

11.02 PM

Virgil: hey pumpkin pie

Virgil: you k?

Virgil was getting worried, Patton always answered his phone. Did something happen? Where could he be? Why didn’t I ask him?

He called Patton.

“The person you are calling cannot accept calls at this ti-” 

“Shit” Virgil cursed.

00.57 PM

Virgil: hey

Virgil: are you coming home tonight

Virgil: ?

Virgil: hey pumpkin pie

Virgil: you k?

Virgil: pat i need you to call me rn

Virgil: where are u

Virgil: CALL ME ASAP

“14 missed calls: Virgil”

The first thing Patton saw when he turned on his phone was Virgil’s text and phone calls. He must be really worried. He dialed V.

“Hello,” He started.

“Oh my god, Pat. Where are you, why didn’t you answer my calls? Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry.”

“As if. What happened?”

“My phone died.”

“Holy fuck, Pat. You scared the shit out of me. Where are you?”

“I’m coming home, now.”


End file.
